User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Alien Slug vs Commander Cool
Mystery Log Entry #16 Dear Mystery Log Ever wonder what happens when you hit your head, other than get a bruise or lump? Well sometimes we think we might be someone else, and that is exactly what happened in this case. It all started on a dark, windy, and spooky night outside the Colossal Toys factory, the same factory where ALL the Commander Cool toys were made and shipped out to fans everywhere. We were inside checking out the live size Cool Cave, the headquarters of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt, that the employees put together and filled with all sorts of different Commander Cool toys. We were all digging it, except for Daphnie who didn't seem to like Commander Cool's polyester cape, she prefers natural fibers over polyester anyday. But it's like I always say: It's not the costume that counts when your a superhero, it's the use of your powers and abilities that counts. Me, Shaggy and Scoob soon found the vault where Commander Cool locked up Zeke, the Fiend from the Seventh Dimension, though not the same Seventh Dimension as the one in DC comics which happens to be the home of the first Star Sapphire, a foe of the original Flash from the Golden Age of comics. Next thing we know, the vault opens and Zeke pops out! While Scoob and Shaggy panicked, the "fiend" removed his head to reveal Red Herring in a costume. That geek got his comeuppance, however, when he fiddled around with Commander Cool's transporter and sent himself to who knows where, maybe the South Pole. We three next entered a hall full of statues of enemies that Commander Cool had battled over the years. Including Dr. Croaker, which brought back memories of when we got Wendel McWendel arrested after unmasking him and his comic book theft scheme, and a creature called The Lint Monster. But once we came up to an alien statue, we discovered that it was NO STATUE, but an ACTUAL ALIEN!! But we managed to escape with my incredible speed, since I was dressed like the Golden Age Flash and I'm a pretty fast runner, and the Commander Cool Turbo Rocket Roller Skiis that Shaggy brought with him. But the next thing we know, CRASH! Shaggy and Scoob crashed into a bunch of Commander Cool toys, but that's not all that happened. Remember when I said that you sometimes think you might be someone else when you hit your head hard enough? Well that's what happened to Shaggy, because he thought he was Commander Cool himself! Velma noticed, as did we all, so she called her uncle, Dr. Elma, to examine Shaggy. Well, Shaggy only temporarily lost his memories, but Elma advised that we just go along with this "Commander Cool" persona until his memories returned. And this not only changed Shaggy's mind, but his thinking too! You see, just like Captain Carlos, Shaggy told his own best friend that he shouldn't eat anything between meals, especially something sweet like the lollipop that Elma offered Velma but Scooby took instead. Soon, Carol Colossal, the owner of Colossal Toys, came in with her secretary, Barbra Simone. Turns out that the alien we saw has been around before, and he was after the Commander Cool toys! Me and Daphne wondered why an alien would want to steal toys, which harkened back to a 1940's film called Holiday for Neptunians that I saw on TV during the last Christmas season about aliens from Neptune wanting to kidnap Santa so all his toys could be given to the children of Neptune, though Shaggy said that the toys in question were advanced technology. Ms. Colossal wondered aloud if a fellow named Stu Pendous was the one behind the whole thing. Turns out, this guy was the owner of Stupendous Toys, once Colossal Toys' rival competitor. Unfortunately, the Commander Cool toys made by Colossal became so popular with the kids, Stupendous Toys went out of business. This Mr. Pendous fellow has been reportedly spying on Ms. Colossal and trying to steal her ideas for new toys. Commander Cool, aka Shaggy, asked if there were any other suspects, and there were multiple. One of them, at the top of the list, was Quinten Creeply, a former employee. Apparently, his toys were too scary, so no one bought them. With a name like Creeply, what would you expect out of him, other than liscensed toys based on horror movies like the Stinkweed or Boogedybones series? Ms. Simone showed us a picture of him, and he looked like he could be Count Dracula's butler. So, Commander Cool, Mellow Mutt, and the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency took the job. We soon found some lipstick, and a great big hole in the ceiling! Our first two clues, but I had questions. Was the lipstick planted there to frame someone? Where did the hole lead? Was our suspect a woman? Only one way to know for sure, we had to go up. Or, upward ho as Commander Cool said. Once we reached the top, we saw the alien, which I dubbed the Alien Slug due to it's slug like body, looking over some papers. He spotted us after "Commander Cool" tried to put the cuffs on him, to no avail. We managed to escape, but we soon found our third clue. Some blueprints! But what were on those blueprints? Before we could look and see, we spotted a flying saucer outside! We watched it land outside Quinten Creeply's home where his workshop is. Both Commander Cool and I agreed that it was time to question Mr. Creeply about the saucer. Well, we arrived at his home, but the place looked awful scary inside. We met Mr. Creeply, and he explained that he opened his "workshop" after Ms. Colossal fired him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about being fired. Soon, his phone rang and he left to answer it, hoping that it was a customer. But no sooner did he leave that the one eyed Alien Slug attacked us! But thanks to Scooby digging faster than Superman, we escaped. Once outside, we saw the flying saucer, and thanks to Velma's genius tracking device, we followed it straight to Stupendous Toys. Once we arrived, Commander Cool recieved a very mean welcome from Mr. Pendous himself, who blamed him for putting his company out of business. Turns out, his own superhero toy line, Table Man (I'm being serious here), was beaten to the market by Commander Cool. And wouldn't you know it, he claimed Ms. Colossal was spying on HIM! After that grouch kicked us out, I began wondering if someone else was behind this after hearing that Mr. Pendous claimed that he didn't know anything about that Alien Slug. Well, the case went on until the sun came up and we went to the "Cool Cave" to come up with a plan. But before we could take the elevator, that Alien Slug was already in it! We soon lost him by hiding in that upstairs hideaway we found, where we also found another clue, a notepad! Velma looked it over with me, and we concocted a plan with Commander Cool to catch the Alien Slug. The plan started with Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt heading to the Cool Cave to come up with a plan of attack, but the Alien Slug was there waiting. Mellow Mutt saved his friend and partner with his Can o' Rope and they headed our way. We rolled a giant drum or barrel it's way after Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt passed by, but the Alien Slug had strength like Mr. Incredible and threw it at the two heroes! As a result of them barrel rolling on it, Commander Cool hit his head! Well, it was enough to jog Shaggy's memory back on track, but he and Scooby were still under attack! But thanks to Scooby knocking down the tip top of a tower of crates, we trapped the Alien Slug in a baby's cradle, believe it or not! We called the police, and everyone threw out a bunch of names. Can you figure out who it is? Let's see. Clue #1: The lipstick. I figured that the suspect had to be a female based on the lipstick we found. Clue #2: The hole in the ceiling. Whoever the culprit was had to have known about that room up through that hole, meaning it was an inside job. Clue #3: The blueprints. Whoever the culprit was, they had to have been planning on making something once they got rid of the Commander Cool toys. Clue #4: The notepad. It was clear that whoever it was was taking notes on something, until I looked at the hand writing and kinda recognized it. Figure it out yet? Well, the first and last clues should have put it together for you. There was only one person behind this, somone who was skilled with a notepad and had the same color lips due to the lipstick, which was tacky according to Daphne. That's when it hit me, it was none other than Barbra Simone! Turns out the blueprints were Ms. Colossal's, and they were for her new toys! Her plan was to sell the blueprints and get rich. And Ms. Simone's notepad was unreadable to the regular eye, until Velma revealed that it was secretary shorthand writing. The writing revealed that the blueprints were for an alien space base playset! As for that flying saucer we saw, it was just a film from a movie projector. As a reward, Ms. Colossal gave us the first Commander Cool Alien Space Base, fresh off the assembly line! And once again, the day is saved. Thanks to, the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency! Category:Blog posts